The War Of Seduction
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: (UA) comenzó como una simple guerra. todos dispuestos a cumplir. usarán sus mejores tácticas. ¿lograrán ellas vencerlos? o ellos ganaran la victoria. ¿que cosas sucederán entre todos? -aveces la gente puede caer en la guerra, perder se vuelve algo sin importancia-sonrió acercándose lentamente LeonXAda; ChrisXJill ClaireXSteve; BillyxRebecca; SherryXJake; PiersXHelena
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de CAPCOM (si lo fueran Steve no estaría quien sabe dónde y Piers viviría) únicamente la trama de esta historia me pertenece.**

**ADVERTENCIA: historia AU (Universo alterno) recomiendo que si no te guste de estos no se lea, sin reclamos ¿Ok?, ya está avisado.**

**The War Of Seduction**

_Capítulo 1: comienza la diversión_

_._

Miraba con determinación a las personas en aquella boda, la música a niveles semi ruidosos taladraba sus oídos. Odiaba las bodas, pero por sus amigas haría el intento. Caminó hacia la mesa indicada en la invitación. Nada como algo fuerte para el dolor de cabeza. Ordenó un tequila, a sus 27 años la rutina comenzaba a cobrarle factura. Tomó asiento sobre la mesa regular de la fiesta de recepción. Carla había prestado la flamante casa nueva para la boda, dio un trago a su bebida, degustando el sabor fuerte traspasar la garganta. Una silueta se posó al frente, obstruyendo la falta de iluminación necesaria.

-Puedo tomar asiento

Asintió palmeando el asiento, clavó sus ojos en el hombre.; alto, castaño, de piel interesante.

-¿qué te trae a esta fiesta?

-Busco a mis compañeras, ya tardaron y me estoy empezando a fastidiar- se reclinó sobre el asiento.

-deberías alegrarte, te entretendré mientras tanto- frunció el ceño tomando un trago más a su bebida.

-¿siempre eres así de narcisista?- el individuo sonrió

-Tú siempre eres así de difícil- contraatacó

-No sé si pueda soportarte hasta que lleguen mis amigas

-Oh, no te preocupes, será todo un honor para ti tenerme como acompañante. Apretó el vaso, amenazando con tirarlo en cualquier momento. La noche no estaría de su lado.

…

Claire Redfield corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían soportar, era tarde, el sol comenzaba a calentar su piel a cada paso que apresuraba, entró apresuradamente, se acomodó el vestido junto con el cabello pelirrojo, la tía de Carla se casada, una buena excusa para reunirse con las amigas. Había llegado desde New York aprovechando la ocasión. Al parecer sería la primera en llegar.

-¡Claire!- sonrió al escuchar la voz. Se giró para encontrarse con una mujer rubia, de grandes ojos cafés.

-Hola Carla- saludó abrazando a la rubia- ¿Ha llegado alguna de ellas?

-No, pero Chris ha llegado

-¿Dónde está? Preguntó con interés, su hermano le había avisado su visita en la boda. No tenían contacto debido al diferente horario.

-Está con sus amigos, iré a avisarle- Carla miró por última vez a la pelirroja indicándole el asiento, cruzó el jardín central hacia la parte masculina en los invitados. Se acercó hasta la silueta del mayor Redfield

-Chris- el aludido se acercó- Claire acaba de llegar, dice que vayas a verla

-De acuerdo. Ahora vuelvo-

Caminó hasta donde Carla le indicó la posición de Claire, al cruzar el umbral divisó una figura femenina con un problema al abrir una toma de agua.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó despacio, captando la atención de la rubia. Alzó la vista dejando ver unos grandes ojos grises.

-No necesito la ayuda de un sujeto co9mo tú- respondió toscamente, aplicó más presión sobre la toma, en un intento inútil por abrirla.

-Nunca se abrirá de ese modo- murmuró tomando la toma, aplicó presión al lado contrario, zafando la tubería- Ves, te lo dije- sonrió burlonamente.

-Dejaré esto pasar- se acomodó el vestido mirando por primera vez al individuo que portaba un elegante esmoquin negro. Su rostro se le hacía familiar

-Soy Chris Redfield- se presentó. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer el apellido.

-¿Redfield? ¿Eres hermano de Claire?

- Veo que conoces a mi hermana – sonrió, contagiando a la rubia.

-Soy Jill Valentine- se presentó tendiéndola la mano, Chris la estrechó animadamente.

-¿qué dices si bailamos mientras buscamos a Claire?- ofreció. La rubia amplió la sonrisa, tornándose burlona.

-olvídalo- se alejó unos pasos- Nos vemos luego

…

-así que te llamas Helena, es un nombre interesante- la castaña sonrió lentamente, la espera no era tan mala como lo estipulaba.

-Piers Nivans no es un nombre común- opinó ante la mirada atenta del castaño- Tienes la apariencia de un rango militar, ¿trabajas en la milicia?

-Algo así. Es una base para evitar cosas extrañas- opinó restándole importancia- ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Trabajo como agente financiero

-qué te trae en esta boda ¿la mujer es tu pariente?

-No, hace tiempo que no veo a unas compañeras y aprovechamos la boda de la tía de Carla para juntarlos y ¿tu? No me digas que eres amigo del novio- rio

-No, de hecho unos amigos fuimos reunidos a este evento… muy interesante el destino ¿eh?

-Sí, es algo raro el destino- murmuró al distinguir la cabellera pelirroja de Claire se levantó del asiento ante la mirada confundida del hombre.

-Tengo que irme, fue divertido platicar un rato- le guiñó el ojo caminando hasta la pelirroja. Dobló la esquina para una vía más rápida, topándose con una rubia en el progreso.

.

.

.

.

Piers miraba a las parejas bailar al ritmo suave de la música. Bebió nuevamente el tequila recién ordenado mirando el reloj de pulsera. Se aburría, la música en el ambiente creada un efecto adormecedor.

-¿quieres bailar?- preguntó una voz a su espalda. Sonrió sarcásticamente al reconocerla.

-Creí que no querías saber nada de mí- Helena se encogió de hombros, ignorando el comentario

-Vas a ir sí o no.

-De acuerdo, solo porque no tengo nada que hacer

La rubia dio unos últimos retoques a su vestuario, la caminata había sido improvisada, revisó con la mirada cada sector o lugar buscando el objetivo. Encontró tres féminas charlando comúnmente, disfrutando la música en el ambiente, se habría paso entre los invitados, la tía de Carla se había esforzado por cada detalle. Tomó asiento sonriendo nerviosamente; podía sentir las miradas molestas de sus compañeras

-¿cuatro horas Sherry?- cuestionó la pelirroja señalando su reloj.

-Lo siento, el tráfico no me dejó llegar.

-No venimos a discutir los retrasos, tenemos que ponernos al día- sonrió la castaña

-Rebecca tiene razón- habló Jill- Tengo que aclarar que hace unas horas…

-Silencio Jill- la calló Claire, la rubia frunció el ceño evidentemente molesta-Mire las cosas que nos trae la vida.- todas posaron la mirada hacia el frente, la mesa rodeada de seres masculinos llamaba la atención de la mayoría.

-¿Ven?- se defendió Claire- ¿No acaso es lindo?

-tal vez, tiene un lindo cabello.

-Lo sé Rebecca, es fuerte también- opinó Jill recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo del hombre, de facciones duras.

-No, son sus ojos verdes lo que llama la atención

-¿qué?- preguntaron intrigadas, mirando a Claire fijamente- ¿de quién hablas?

-Hablo del pelirrojo, el castaño fornido es mi hermano.

-No, definitivamente no hablamos de lo mismo- se burló Rebecca.

-Sabes, esto es el comienzo de la diversión, lástima que Ada no pudo venir hasta mañana.

-¿estás insinuando que debemos ir hasta ellos?- la sonrisa maligna de la pelirroja advirtió lo que pronto vendría. Tendrían que empezar la diversión sin Ada Wong. Caminaron hasta la mesa masculina, Jill fue la primera en sentarse, despreocupadamente, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa.

Cris Redfield enarcó una ceja, la rubia de ojos grises tomaba asiento en su mesa ante las miradas confusas de sus amigos, tomó la copa de la bandeja ofreciéndosela.

El ambiente se tornaba incómodo, pesado. Nadie sobre la mesa hablaba. Steve miraba su copa como si fuera lo más interesante, le aburría la improvista visita de las féminas, le intrigaba. Se aclaró la garganta logrando llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, que tal si hablamos? Empiezo a aburrirme

- Tiene razón- poyó Claire Redfield, aprovechando intromisión al terreno, era hora de mostrar sus cartas, el objetivo pelirrojo era un buen motivo.

-Bien, ¿todas ustedes son amigas?

-así es. Jill Valentine ¿y tú eres Chris no, algo así me recuerdo?

-No sabía que se Conocían ustedes dos- los señaló inquiridoramente.

.-Nos conocimos hace unas horas, pero bueno. Ustedes son los únicos en esta fiesta que son conocidos verdad.

-Algo así, nuestro amigo Leon no pudo asistir, al igual que Jake.

-Deberíamos salir otro día, no les parece caballeros

-La pelirroja tiene razón, deberíamos salir con los restantes para que todos se conozcan- habló Steve, rellenando la copa nuevamente. La primera ronda fue sutil, las miradas se esparcían volátiles unos entre otros. Steve miraba cómo la pelirroja intentaba seducirlo con miradas inocentes, era algo estúpido. Ninguna mujer en su vida había domado a Steve Burnside, la diversión comenzaba, no podía desperdiciar la ocasión, por la charla Claire Redfield era soltera, un premio difícil de conseguir según su hermano. Nada era imposible y la pelirroja no sería la excepción.

-qué les parece mañana en el parque, estoy segura que Ada aceptará ir.

-Rebecca tiene razón, Sherry, Jill y yo los veremos ahí- sonrió pícaramente

-Bien antes de irnos ¿una partida de citas?- ofreció el pelirrojo

-Claro. Veamos a quien escogen los papeles.

.

.

.

.

La música clásica resonaba en el ambiente suave, relajante. Piers Nivans se encontraba bailando con una desconocida, Helena Harper dominaba la situación, tranquila, apoyada suavemente sobre su hombro marcando un ritmo sensual,

-mis amigas me matarán al no verme llegar

-¿Cómo son tus amigas?- preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados. En las mesas del fondo divisó a sus compañeros rodeados por tres mujeres. Nunca cambiarían.

-Si no me equivoco deben ser las que están con los chicos de ahí- señaló la mesa hacía en fondo. El castaño frunció el ceño ofuscado. Arruinarían el momento de su conquista.

-¿Tenemos que ir con ellos?- preguntó irritado, logrando hacer reír a la castaña.

-No, estaremos bien sin ellos; créeme, mis amigas son todo menos las inocentes que se muestras.

-Lo mismo digo.- siguieron bailando lentamente, dejándose llevar por el momento.

…

El silencio reinaba nuevamente la mesa, las apuestas estaban hechas, las servilletas con los nombres preparadas. Un juego aparentemente infantil con significado oculto. Las parejas escogidas realizarían el juego de la seducción hacia otras, los nombres puestos y Steve Burnside revolviendo los papeles. Rebecca contuvo la respiración unos breves instantes al ser ella la primera ver su destino.

Tomó el pequeño papel sobre sus manos, desdoblándolo. Soltó un ligero suspiro mirando el nombre sobre este.

-Billy Coen- susurró. El aludido sonrió burlonamente.

-De acuerdo Rebecca, estoy deseando ver tus mejores juegos

-Me toca- Jill tomó el papel rápidamente, sonrió al ver su objetivo.

-Chris Redfield prepárate

-Lo mismo te digo- sonrió seductoramente. Jill tragó grueso. Un objetivo difícil, no imposible.

-Bien pelirroja eso nos deja la competencia entre ambos.

- Me temo que falta Sherry

-Tengo un amigo perfecto para ella, solo nosotros pelirroja

-Está bien.

…

-Algo no anda bien- Piers bufó mentalmente. Helena vigilaba con seguimiento a sus compañeras ignorándolo. Paró el secó invitándola a tomar siento, al ordenar volvieron a mirarse, disfrutando la agradable compañía

-Ellas trama algo puedo verlo en sus rostro- lo sabía. Podía notar en los ojos grises se Jill la determinación. Claire estaba al margen, su vestido azul cielo parecía llamar disimuladamente la atención del Chico pelirrojo. Veía como Sherry intentaba no sentirse incómoda ante las miradas de suficiencia entre ellos. Algo no andaba bien.

-Ya son mayores para saber con quién juegan- advirtió el castaño. Ignorando el molesto momento degustaron la comida: ignoraron la mayoría el mito principal: la boda. Esa mujer tenía algo diferente, su carácter cambiante le hacía difícil saber sonde poder lograr conquistarla, se sentía en paz. No era como las mujeres con las que solía salir, esas que tiraban de su cuello. Era difícil, y nada resultaba más excitante que los retos.

-Helena, ¿quieres salir a cenar mañana?

Parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de asimilar la petición ¿acaso creía que sería como cualquiera? Hablar sensual no le ayudaría. Miró los ojos castaños, de un color asemejándose al avellana.

Conocería lo que significaba salir con Helena Harper

-Perfecto- sonrieron. La guerra de la seducción empezaba para todos.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola gente hermosa!** ** Una nueva historia n.n, es la primera vez que hago una larga en UA, espero que les guste. Contendrá todos los pairings de Sorority Row.**

**Gracias a mi amiga Lirionegro1 por apoyarme en la creación de esta historia**

**Bien, creo que es una costumbre mía el dedicar las historias y esta no es la excepción**

**Esto va para Saiyan Solitaria por ser una persona genial :), CandeEsp ** **mi querida amiga que le gusta el Claire/Steve y Katherine. Tenías. Espero que les guste Chicas.**

**OJO: las personalidades varían, ya lo verán. En el siguiente será turno del Aeon y el Shake. (Ya que esto empezó con una pareja más estable; el Helena/Piers)**

**Los capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo.**

**Espero sus comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	2. ¿Citas?

**Los personajes de Resident Evil no son míos, (sigo molesta con el tema de Steve Y Wesker tuviera una muerte más digna) son de CAPCOM. Pero la idea y la trama de esta historia sí. Díganlo conmigo chicos: Queda prohibido la reproducción de esto sin la aprobación del autor y ¡que muera el plagio!**

**ADVERTENCIA. Historia UA, si no te gusta este tipo recomendaría no seguir la lectura. Sin reclamos ¿Ok? Ya está advertido.**

**The War of Seduction**

_Capítulo 2: ¿citas?_

Leon Kennedy suspiró satisfactoriamente al notar el relajante clima. Las copas de los árboles se mecían lentamente dando una imagen tranquila. Tomó asiento mirando los alrededores con cautela, al no divisar el objetivo pelirrojo principal tomó el portafolio reposante sobre la mesa abriéndolo sin delicadeza a examinar las filas de expedientes. El trabajo como policía no permitía un descanso efectivo en las vacaciones. Perder el tiempo irritaba, Burnside le había indicado la ubicación del encuentro quejándose de la falta al no asistir a la boda de la prima de Carla. Tomó el primer expediente evaluando el caso perdido de un convicto en Washington acusado de asesinato en primer grado.

-Odio a esos bastardos- murmuró irritante

-¿No se supone que estás aquí para olvidar el trabajo?- se giró al notar el sarcasmo en las palabras y reconocer al individuo. Frunció el ceño palmeando la silla continua. Invitándolo a tomar asiento aún sin soltar el expediente

-Jake. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ese maldito de Steve cree que tengo tiempo de sobra para dejar estos papeles sin resolver y quejarse todo el tiempo- gruñó

Su presencia era importante en cuanto a las amistades del pelirrojo, ante la sarta de idioteces que Steve le comunicó horas atrás tras el móvil. Miró como Jake Muller tomó asiento, recostándose sobre la silla en pose despreocupada. Tomando uno de los expedientes de Leon dedicándose a ojearlos sin interés particular; consistía en robos a agencia millonaria. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la figura masculina que lo mira irritado. Leon siempre tenía el semblante que reflejaba molestia e irritación, iguales a las suyas mismas la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Jake no deberías estar viendo los papeles de la agencia para la cual trabajas?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del informe

-No, al contrario de ti yo si vengo a mis vacaciones- respondió calmadamente. Leon estaba a punto de responder cuando una tercera figura hacía su aparición. El pelirrojo sonreía animadamente tomando asiento ante la mirada de fastidio de sus compañeros.

-Llegas tarde Steve- cuestionó el rubio señalando su reloj- Pensé que odiabas las impuntualidades

-Lo odio- le respondió restándole importancia. Tomando la carta del local, revisando.- Pero tendremos que esperar un poco más

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- preguntó Jake.

-Solo esperen… ya lo verán

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, creando tensión clara y cortante. Leon miraba a Steve con furia mientras el pelirrojo mantenía la sonrisa que auguraba alguna estupidez a ojos del rubio Jake sonrió revolviendo la bebida con suavidad. Odiaba esperar

…

El aeropuerto se mantenía en constante movimiento. Miles de figuras se paseaban por los pasillos apresuradas, el ruido de los motores creaba ecos en el ambiente. Claire Redfield alzó la cabeza entre la multitud logrando intentar tener una mejor visión del entorno, a su lado se encontraba Rebecca Chambers y Sherry Birkin esperando la llegada ansiada. Sin rastro alguno de Jill Valentine

-Creo que vamos a llegar tarde- murmuró Sherry al terminar de ojear la revista antigua sobre la mesita, se alisó el vestido veranero azul tomando en cuenta el sofocante clima. Rebecca miraba insistentemente sabiendo el comentario de la rubia referente a la tardanza, enfocó la mirada en la pelirroja esperando la respuesta.

-No se preocupen, Ada no tardará. Hablé con Jill hace unas horas, creo que la veremos en el parque… por cierto Rebecca ¿has pensado en tu primer movimiento contra Billy Coen?- preguntó con malicia, la castaña maldijo internamente por sacar el comentario a la luz.

Rebecca se removió incómoda del asiento. La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa triunfante al ver la expresión de la castaña.

-Aún no… sigo pensando.

-¿qué te tiene pensativa Chambers?- las féminas sonrieron al escuchar el tono arrastrado de las palabras, conocían perfectamente a la dueña. Los ojos verdes miraban con altanería, justo como la recordaban, Claire se acercó a ella enfadada.

-Ada Wong, tu vuelo fue muy largo y mi cita me está esperando- se quejó la pelirroja tomando las maletas de Ada quien miró interrogante a Sherry

-Veo que han empezado a divertirse… y no puedo creer que Rebecca esté involucrada en eso.

-Fue idea de Claire- respondió Sherry

-Claro que no Ada- la pelirroja sonrió ignorando el comentario acusador de la rubia- Estábamos esperándote para empezar la diversión

-Bien. Creeré en tus palabras. Claire. Pero quiero saber a dónde vamos

-Solo espera y verás Ada. Te prometo que será divertido

-Rebecca, Sherry- murmuró pesadamente, ambas se encogieron de hombros, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían- De acuerdo Claire, solo espero que no sea alguna estupidez .

.

.

.

.

-Entonces te conseguiste una cita… estás verdaderamente mal Steve- gruñó Leon retomando el interés en los papeles sobre la mesa. La cantidad de archivos había disminuido frente al rostro impasible del pelirrojo. Steve arqueó la ceja mirando a Jake asentir en concordancia al rubio.

-Tranquilos, la pelirroja no será un problema además que es hermana de Chris

-¿Y no crees que podría decirte cosas al ver que te ligues a su hermana?

-No lo creo Jake. Quiere conquistar a una mujer rubia creo que se llama Jill Valentine a algo así

-Claro- respondió el rubio- siempre hace lo…- calló percatarse de las visitas trente a él.

-¿Steve?- el pelirrojo giró encarando a la persona. Sonrió al ver a la pelirroja hermana de Redfield.

-Hola Claire, veo que traes compañía- la pelirroja amplió la sonrisa denotando las miradas masculinas intrigantes. Ada Wong contemplaba la escena en silencio, analizando minuciosamente los movimientos de Claire; la gran sonrisa que surcaba su rostro le indicaba un plan. Al ladear la cabeza se encontró un hombre revisando los archivos aparentes de trabajo. Por el uniforme lo reconoció como policía

-Bien, dado a que somos seis y tenemos dos personas recién llegadas creo que deben presentarse. Jake, tú te irás con la rubia amiga de Claire…- calló haciendo reír a Sherry.

-Mi nombre es Sherry Birkin, Jake ¿Qué te parece si tomamos asiento? Empiezo a aburrirme

-No esperes mucho de mí pero vamos.

El pelirrojo observó cómo Jake Muller se dejaba llevar hasta una mesa apartada, amplió la sonrisa observando la seña que indicaba el comienzo del plan. Solo quedaba esperar los resultados.

-Bien pelirroja, dejemos que ellos se conozcan. Te invito un paseo en mi automóvil

-De acuerdo.

El ambiente tenso era asfixiante, el silencio se tornaba incómodo. Claire había partido con el pelirrojo mientras tenía al hombre seguir enfocado en los archivos. La dedicación parecía ser el factor primordial en la vida del extraño rubio policía

-Y bien policía- comenzó llamando la atención- ¿qué te trae en este lugar?

-Mis vacaciones sin mencionar a Burnside- gruñó con evidente enfado- ¿tú? Tengo entendido por tu amiga que acabas de llegar

-Estás en lo cierto, trabajo en Lanshiang como agente privado- el rubio enarcó la ceja haciéndola sonreír- ¿qué?

-¿Agente privado? No pensé que alguien como tú tendría un trabajo de trato duro- comentó restándole importancia, cerrando el maletero, concentrando su atención en la recién llegada.

-Piensas que soy tranquila… interesante, el tranquilo eres tú cariño. En tus vacaciones estás enfocado en tu trabajo

Leon sonrió. La mujer era inteligente, astuta sin usar el esfuerzo-¿quieres salir a un lugar más decente?

-Eso suena divertido, por qué no.

Tomaron rumbo hasta el automóvil del rubio, la gran camioneta azul llamaba tolerante la atención sobre el estacionamiento, el trayecto se apreciaba calmo, la brisa le revolvía los castaños cabellos dejando el agradable olor traspasarle las falanges al rubio, Ada miró de soslayo las facciones masculinas concentradas en el trayecto desconocido. Leon Kennedy tenía el aparente carácter serio que gobernaba lo aburrido e insípido.

-Nunca había estado en esta Ciudad, señor Kennedy. Podrías ser mi guía en mi estadía

-Eso se oye bien- sonrió el rubio- ¿qué te parece un lugar donde conversar tranquilamente?, como la plaza centra

-Me parece bien.-Respondió posando la mirada sobre la acera.

.

.

.

.

Sherry miró de soslayo ignorando la tensión, clavó su mirada en el acompañante de la tarde, mantenía la pose monótona, aburrida. Recargando los brazos sobre la mesa. La posición le indicaba un rango importante en alguna empresa.

-¿Hablaremos sobre algo?- preguntó tranquilamente, bebiendo el café recién traído. Jake frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

-¿sobre qué? No te conozco

-Soy Sherry Birkin- se presentó tendiendo la mano.

-Jake Muller

-¿a qué te dedicas Jake? Por tu traje deduzco que tienes una empresa o trabajas para una ¿no?- podía sentir los orbes grisáceos clavarse con determinación, el hombre poseía la mirada penetrante, Jake permaneció sereno. El ceño marcado levemente mientras observaba con indiferencia a la fémina.

-Soy un contratista, imagino que eres algo relacionada con finanza, tienes imagen de una- la risa salió desde el fondo de la garganta, lo intentó, apretando los labios ante la mirada curiosa del acompañante de mirada penetrante.

-La verdad es que no, Jake- sonrió la rubia- trabajo como chef en una importante restaurant en Londres

-Ya veo- murmuró- ¿qué haces tan lejos de tu trabajo?

-Paso tiempo con mis amistades, Ada también ha llegado desde lejos para esta reunión por Claire

-¿Claire?- preguntó, intentando hacer memoria sobre el nombre, observó cómo la rubia revolvía con suavidad el café, examinando el sabor, significando la experiencia sobre estas preparaciones que desconocía. Parecía tranquila, sin interés en algo más que socializar

-Es la pelirroja que salió con tu amigo- respondió

Los murmullos de personas aumentando le llamó la atención, personas adultas, mayores de edad parecían disfrutar el calor que emanaba dicha cafetería. Sofocaba, por sus amigos había decido llegar hasta la cuidad. Parpadeó asimilando las palabras de la rubia

-La cita de Steve, ese hombre no parece reaccionar a pesar de tener 26 años de edad… pero dime sobre ti… y tu restaurante.

Sintió sus mejillas arder

-Me va bien- respondió- Puedes probar mis habilidades culinarias

-No creo que puedas con paladar como el mío, soy un contratista que ha visitado los mejores restaurantes en el mundo

verás Jake. Puedo incluso adivinar los ingredientes de cualquier comida- presumió orgullosa, Jake sonrió de lado ante el reto claro.

-¿quieres apostar?-preguntó, haciéndole señas al camarero

-Claro

…

Tomó el tenedor entre sus manos, cortando suavemente la carne mezclada, llevándola en dirección a la rubia, con los ojos cerrados esperando la siguiente proporción

La observó, los suaves movimientos de mandíbula suaves le indicaban que saboreaba con sutileza el bocado.

-¿Y bien?

-Es ternera, con una mezcla de hierbas como azafrán, está cocido a punto medio, con verduras al vapor… por cierto no me las has hecho probar- reprochó abriendo los ojos, sonriendo victoriosamente

-Hmp, eso es suerte- respondió

-Creo que ya hemos demostrado que soy buena en esto de la cocina… Jake- sonrió tomando un sorbo a la bebida, fijando los ojos azules- quiero que me cuentes sobre ti

-Bueno- comenzó sin tomarle importancia- soy contratista en una cuidad llamada Tatchi, en China- bostezó- la empresa es muy importante pero mientras den la pasta me quedaré.

-Vaya, no es algo interesante que digamos

-Lo sé. Tanto Leon como yo somos personas enfocadas al trabajo, muy al contrario del idiota de Steve, pero el muy bastardo tiene un buen puesto

-pero aun así es tu amigo ¿no?

-Supongo, solo que me dejó solo en su estúpido plan por conseguirme una cita

Sintió las mejillas arder ante la confesión, comprendiendo la falta de sus compañeras en el mismo lugar, con hombres diferentes dejándola junto a Jake Muller sin siquiera conocerlo

Mataría a Claire Redfield

-Yo… no tenía idea- murmuró. Podía sentir la mirada grisácea taladrarle el cuerpo, lo sintió acercarse hasta su oído, susurrando con lentitud

-Hmp, no estuvo mal la idea de Steve- dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, saliendo del local ante su mirada incrédula, parpadeó asimilando las palabras

Suspiró, comprendiendo. Jake lo sabía.

-Esta guerra no será fácil- murmuró al viento.

…

-Me dirás por qué dejamos solos a nuestros compañeros, pelirroja- reclamó, reclinándose sobre el asiento del automóvil ante la mirada burlona de la Redfield menor

-Tu querías darle vida a tus compañeros- comentó alzando los brazos- Y mis amigas son perfectas, Ada tiene el carácter necesario para lidiar con el policía- Claire clavó los orbes azules sobre su acompañante, disfrutando la compañía espontánea de Steve Burnside a pesar de tener un día conociéndose, se divertía, muy al contrario de las personalidades frías del rubio policía con el raro de ojos grises; seguía sin saber su nombre.

-Dime Steve- habló calmadamente, repasando los detalles previos a su conquista contra su objetivo- No te había visto por este lugar así que no eres de aquí.

-Efectivamente, pelirroja. Pertenezco al contaminado lugar de Washington al igual que Leon, solo que trabajamos en lugares diferentes

-Y se puede saber que oficio te llama tanto la atención para odiar el trabajo de tu amigo rubio

-Es fácil- respondió inclinando el cuerpo levemente- Trabajo como abogado

-No deberías estar feliz de que tengas trabajo gracias al rubio

-No. Leon me da mucho trabajo y tiendo estresarme, no sé cómo puede aguantar tanto trabajo… él y Jake parecen unas jodidas piedras- Claire estalló en risas al escuchar el comentario con desgano acerca de los inquilinos que habían dejado en la cafetería

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles sobre la guerra?- preguntó suavemente, acariciando la pierna del pelirrojo, él sonrió.

-No lo creo… ya se darán cuenta

.

.

.

.

Tomó con brusquedad el cuello de la camisa azul que portaba impactando los labios con violencia, lo sentía responder con la misma intensidad aventurándose al introducir la lengua, rozándole los labios. Había logrado su objetivo, después de una jornada aburrida contemplando el parque central. Rodeó el masculino cuello con los brazos.

-Ada…

-No interrumpas Leon- soltó con fastidio. Supuso que como policía el rubio mantenía una especia de código sobre moral.

-Ya es algo tarde- miró el cielo notando el intenso azul obscuro anunciando la noche ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía con ese hombre en aquel lugar?

Claire tenía razón, no sería nada fácil lograr hacer débil al policía frente a sus ojos

"_Steve comentó que uno de sus amigos era muy seco y racional, Ada. Sus relaciones son casi nulas, creo que nunca ha tenido algo estable, solo su trabajo… es aburrido, todo un reto para la gran Ada Won. Apuesto a que no lograrías cambiarlo"_

Contempló con desgano e interés a la mujer. Admitía que no se aventuraba desde hacía tiempo a pasiones como esa, complicaba el trabajo a la vez que fastidiaba, recordaba cuando más joven y recién entrado a la academia de policía las mujeres lo rodeaban de manera insistente

Tener algo parecido a una cita complicaba el buen sentido de racionalidad que manejaba. Los ojos verdosos ardían intensamente, con furia al no seguirle el juego.

No caería en la guerra de la seducción.

-¿quieres irte ya, Ada?- preguntó ignorando la mirada verdosa, la castaña sonrió con malicia, agradecía la distancia larga hasta su departamento

-Claro.

-Ada…- Advirtió

-Tranquilo policía esto acabó, por ahora- giró moviendo las caderas, Leon ignoró la acción retomando el camino hasta el estacionamiento, donde yacía la camioneta. Quería irse a su casa y terminar los reportes antes de regresar a su trabajo, por la mirada arrogante supuso que no llegaría temprano al tan ansiado hotel.

Mataría a Steve Burnside y a esa pelirroja

-De acuerdo Ada, solo por esta vez pero no te acostumbres- la castaña sonrió, es reto resultaba de lo más interesante. Leon Kennedy merecía su total tención en la guerra que habían provocado sus amistades

"_Veremos quién será el primero en caer"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Lo sé, lo sé. Ha pasado tiempo desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior. Están en su derecho de amenazarme (Yune69, te espero xD) volviendo a otras cosas…**

**¡Hola!, vaya. Me pone feliz ver que les ha gustado mi nueva (Y loca) creación, y a pesar de no tener muchos momentos románticos (Y dudo que tenga muchos, la mayoría serán "atrevidos") la guerra se desatará lentamente xD**

**¡El Aeon presente! Después de dejarlo prácticamente olvidado en Sorority Row aquí está la recompensa n.n, estoy trabajando en LAD para los que siguen la historia**

**Respondiendo los comentarios… **

**Aniithaalopez: Hola linda, me alegra enorme que te haya gustado, espero que esto sea de tu agrado.**

**Christabell: lo que tanto querías y ahora lo tienes n.n, espero que te guste.**

**Fede Kennedy: ¡Mujer! Hacía tanto que no te veía por estos rumbos, pero me alegra saber que lees la historia aunque no dejes comentario (lo valoro, enserio)**

**Arii-Chan x3: Por los unicornios amarillos de cabello rosa montados en bicicleta (?) aquí tienes el segundo capítulo**

**CandeEsp: Me pone feliz ver tu comentario, sobre todo porque esta historia está dedicada para ti :)**

**KIMMY: me alegro que te guste el Helena/Piers **

**Griselda94: ¿imaginación creativa? Nunca lo había pensado en ese modo… supongo xD y espero que te guste esto.**

**Bloody Mary Fire: oh, lo siento por hacerte bipolar amiga. Pero me alegra bastante haberte hecho subir el ánimo sobre la "tragedia" ocurrida en SR, planeo reunirlos de manera digna, lo prometo.**

**Deeestiny: algo así, espero lograrlo n.n**

**Ary Vanfield: Claro que la seguiré lo prometo. Estoy por ponerlo por secciones (si así lo quieren) para que los lectores que tienen otros "gustos" puedan leerla sin sentirse incómodos.**

**Lirionegro1: Hola amiga, esto cada vez se vuelve intenso xD, intentaré actualizar cuando las ideas para la historia de Naruto se acaben y mi inspiración hacia esto y SR lleguen**

**Bien, creo que es todo (siento la nota larga, pero quiero responder todo)**

**Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o amenazas de muerte**

**Se me cuidan mucho**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy **


	3. Parque central

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM (el cual me tiene en descontento por la muerte rara de Wesker) y sus respectivos creadores. La historia me pertenece. Queda prohibida su reproducción sin mi consentimiento.**

**Advertencia: historia UA. Si no te gusta de este tipo recomendaría no seguir la lectura. Sin reclamos ¿Ok? Ya está advertido**

**The War Of Seduction**

_Capítulo 3: Parque_

Chris Redfield suspiró, al notar la suave brisa que relajaba el ambiente _._Las hojas de los árboles meciéndose creando suaves ecos en el ambiente. Tomó asiento mirando los alrededores con cautela, contemplando a los menores y padres de familia pasear con lentitud, disfrutando el paseo vespertino, al no divisar el objetivo pelirrojo principal sacó el móvil, buscando entre los contactos al más próximo en la ubicación. El trabajo como militar había hecho costumbres, no permitía el acceso de confianza ni acercamiento. Perder tiempo irritaba, Burnside dio la dirección específica del encuentro quejándose del atraso. Marcó con determinación el número del móvil. Sin respuesta.

-Maldito Nivans- murmuró pesadamente.

-¿No sé supone que alguien como tú debería estar con sus compañeros?- se giró al notar el tono de burla, reconociendo al individuo femenino. Frunció el ceño palmeando el asiento de concreto, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-Creo que estás en lo mismo, Valentine- soltó con sarcasmo- No veo a mi hermana. No quiero pensar que está con el idiota de Steve

Su presencia era importante en cuanto a las amistades del pelirrojo el cual parecía tener insistencia sobre su hermana menor. Steve le había comunicado horas tras su falta de asistencia al igual que Leon. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los orbes grises que lo miraban con picardía.

-No sonrías de esa manera- gruñó.- Tengo que irme

-¿qué te tiene tan molesto Redfield?- preguntó pausadamente. Mirando las hojas perderse al viento. Claire tenía razón en cuanto al carácter que predominaba su hermano mayor. Iguales a sus compañeros. El pelirrojo era más accesible en cuanto al acercamiento.

-Unos informes que entregar, se supone que Piers debería haber llegado con Leon. Jake y Steve pero veo que tus amigas se han adelantado en eso- Jill rió, posando la mano sobre la rodilla masculina

-No conozco a ese tal Piers, Chris

-Estuvo en la boda de la prima de Carla. Los únicos que faltaron al evento fueron Jake sin mencionar a Leon Kennedy.

-Ya veo… tampoco reconozco los otros nombres. Solo recuerdo al castaño que Charlaba con Rebecca en la fiesta, pero tampoco lo veo por el parque- desvió la mirada. Inspeccionando el ambiente sin rastro aparente de Billy Coen. Rebecca no había planeado su movimiento contra el castaño.

-Creo que solo estamos tú y yo Chris- suspiró

-Tienes razón ¿quieres ir a un lugar más decente? Eso si no te vas como el la boda. Quedé como un completo idiota- sonrió. La mujer había tenido el carácter para rechazarlo frente una gran multitud, lo cual la hacía interesante. Jill sonrió.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso

Tomaron rumbo hasta el automóvil del castaño. El flamante convertible negro llamaba tolerante la atención sobre el estacionamiento. El trayecto se apreciaba calmo. El camino hasta el parque central era tranquilo con una suave brisa recorriendo el ambiente a pesar de sofocante clima. Jill miró de soslayo las facciones puestas en el trayecto desconocido ya que sabía por su hermana que Chris nunca había visitado Raccoon. El castaño era diferente. Tenía el semblante duro y carente, simplemente comportándose correctamente, como Hermano mayor responsable para su hermana pelirroja. La mayoría de la población masculina era impaciente. El castaño era todo un reto. Uno perfecto para ella. Ya Ada se encargaría del rubio que Claire había mencionado durante la llamada horas atrás. Sherry sería otro tema a discutir.

-Para no conocer Raccoon City tienes vas por buen camino- bromeó. Sabiendo cómo podía conocer la ubicación sin esfuerzo. El GPS resonando tenía grandes beneficios.

-Gracias a la tecnología. Valentine- sonrió levemente- Así podremos Recorrer toda la cuidad hasta que Claire te localice como loca.

-Eso se oye perfecto. Espero que cumplas tu promesa Redfield.

-Yo nunca rompo una promesa Valentine. Espero que tú puedas seguirme el ritmo

.

.

.

Miró con determinación a las personas del cómodo restaurant donde Helena lo hacía citado. Parecía ser un lugar poco concurrido, perfecto para un encuentro como ese sin tener personas de por medio indagando en su vida privada. Ser una de las personas importantes en la milicia tenía sus desventajas. Chris iba a matarlo al faltar a la reunión y apagar el móvil. La suave música creaba un efecto adormecedor.

-¿buscas a alguien?-preguntó una voz a su espalda, giró al reconocer el tono sarcástico de la fémina. Sonrió socarronamente, tomando la mano femenina.

-¿Debería preguntarte lo mismo?- contempló los rasgos de la agente financiera. El vestido color café obscuro llamaba demasiado su atención lo cual pareció incomodar a la castaña.

-siento llegar tarde- se disculpó. Tomando asiento. Podía sentir los orbes miel taladrarle el cuerpo. Su rango en la milicia se podía notar con verlo a los ojos.- Mi hermana Deborah ha tenido un inconveniente y tuve que arreglarlo

-¿Tu hermana suele meterse en problemas?

-Bueno. Digamos que es hiperactiva para tener diecinueve años- Piers hizo una seña al camarero, indicando su atención para ordenar. Disfrutaba la compañía de la Helena Harper. No era como las mujeres que solían acosarlo por su trabajo. Tomó el menú, examinando la comida con detenimiento.

-Cuéntame sobre ti- murmuró. Tomando un sorbo de vino.

-Bueno… trabajo en esta Ciudad desde la edad de mi hermana menor- sonrió orgullosa- digamos que soy buena en lo que hago. ¿Y tú? Me habías dicho que tenías un rango militar.

-Así es. Soy parte de la B.S.S.A al igual que Chris. Billy también pero tiene una rama diferente. Nosotros somos pilotos aviadores.

-Vaya. Todos tienen altos rangos. Su amigo pelirrojo es muy diferente

-Lo sé. Pero bueno. ¿Qué te parece si bailamos una pieza?

-Eso se oye bien. Espero que seas bueno en algo que no sea tu trabajo

-Oh. No te preocupes Harper. Soy bueno para muchas cosas más interesantes

…

Contempló por breves instantes el ambiente que se apreciaba en el parque cerca de plaza central. Admirando la construcción arquitectónica. Ahora entendía la idea de Claire al encontrase con Billy Coen en un ambiente fascinante. Era la primera vez que viajaba hasta Raccoon City de vacaciones pero por sus amigas haría en intento de pasarla a gusto. Aún sentía deseos de matar a la pelirroja por la guerra que la incluía. Maldecía al pelirrojo por haber a poyado a su amiga.

-Hmp. Hola- saludó una figura al frente. Sintió los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse. Aún era difícil pensar cómo lograría hacer sus movimientos con el castaño de mirada penetrante. Todos tenían esa característica en particular.

-Hola Coen- respondió. Girando hasta toparse con la mirada castaña observando el pacifico ambiente vespertino. La brisa le revolvía los cabellos con suavidad. Billy contempló a la mujer con detenimiento. Su rango le hacía notar los ligeros movimientos de las personas y Rebecca se removía casi imperceptiblemente.

-La plaza central es muy tranquila. Es la primera vez que Visito Raccoon y hasta ahora no tengo nada de qué quejarme.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante el mensaje oculto tras las palabras.

-Yo tampoco puedo quejarme. También vengo de otro lugar.- sonrió. Observando la fuente de agua de gran tamaño- Lo nuevo es interesante.

-Lo es. Rebecca. ¿De dónde eres?- preguntó tomando asiento al borde de la gran fuente, palmeando el asiento invitándola a sentarse. Rebecca suspiró, clavando su vista al frente.

-Bueno- comenzó restándole importancia- vivía en Washington, pero fui enviada a Lanshiang por asuntos de trabajo

-Ha de ser un trabajo extenso para ir hasta la otra punta del mundo

-Bueno. Trabajo con una especialista en comunicaciones. Se llama Ingrid Hunnigan. Yo estoy en la bioquímica.

-¿Espera, Hunnigan? Vaya. Que pequeño es el mundo Chambers- murmuró inclinando se posición ligeramente. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la cercanía del castaño. Podía sentir el calor emanar de la camisa masculina verde.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué, Coen?- preguntó pausadamente.

-¿Conoces a Carlos Oliveira?

.

.

.

.

-¿qué te parece?- susurró lentamente al oído. Helena sonrió deslizando los dedos sobre la camisa color rojo. El hombre tenía carácter para atreverse a invitarla a bailar una pieza de música. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de masculino denotando el intenso aroma traspasarle las falanges.

-Nada, mal. De hecho- sonrió arrogante. No podía quejarse de la compañía. La castaña marcaba en ritmo dentro del baile lento, meciéndose pausadamente. Colocó su mano en su cintura. Desvió lentamente la mirada hacia la parte exterior del restaurant notando el convertible negro estacionarse. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al reconocerlo.

-Maldición… Helena. Tendremos que movernos rápido

Miró con detenimiento el restaurante lujoso. Jill había insistido fervientemente en comer. Caminó unos pasos contemplando la elegancia del lugar. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Se giró, sus orbes azules clavados en la rubia que sonreía seductoramente.

-La comida de este lugar es muy buena. Chris- la rubia fijó su mirada suspirando satisfactoriamente. El restaurant pertenecía a una de las compañías de Sherry, el lugar perfecto para comenzar sus planes contra el castaño. Una figura femenina desvió su atención del mesero; conocía a la mujer de vestido color café, intentando salir sin ser reconocida

Sonrió.

-¡Helena!- se tensó al escuchar su nombre. Los había descubierto en su intento de escape del restaurant. Suspiró. Forzando su sonrisa caminando hasta la rubia que mantenía la sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hola, Jill- saludó.- ¿qué te trae hasta el restaurant?

-Oh. ¿No te ha dicho nada Claire? Se supone que nos reuniríamos en un café cerca de la plaza en la tarde… pero al parecer nos abandonaron- gruñó- No puedo creer que Rebecca también haya participado en eso

-¿Nos?- preguntó intrigada, mirando los alrededores en busca del acompañante de la rubia-Quién más…

-Jill, tenemos la reservación- interrumpió un tercero tras su espalda. Se giró notando un hombre castaño corpulento, su mandíbula tensa con los tickets de reservación. Portaba una camisa verde con pantalones negros. Similares a los de Piers Nivans.

-Chris. Te presento a Helena Harper, Amiga mía. Estuvo presente en la boda de la prima de Carla

-No recuerdo haberla visto- respondió, intentando hacer memoria de su presencia en el evento, sin éxito. Seguía sin tener recuerdo alguno

-Estuve en otra mesa, hecho- respondió Helena, removiéndose nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora de Valentine.

-Estuvo conmigo en la boda- afirmó un cuarto- Y también en la cena de este restaurante.-Chris apretó los dientes. Enfadado.

-¿Así que faltaste a la reunión por tu cita? Al menos no hubieras apagado el maldito móvil. Billy tampoco asistió de todas formas.

-Es muy raro que Billy falte a esas reuniones

-lo sé. Algo importante estará haciendo para que no haya asistido

…

-Pelirroja. ¿No es tu hermano?- señaló al castaño al introducirse en un restaurant desconocido. Claire frunció el ceño. Chris Redfield nunca salía de su departamento en vacaciones.

-Vaya. Chris salió- murmuró- Nunca sale de mi casa cuando llega en vacaciones, suele descansar la mayoría del tiempo, es perezoso cuando no está en la milicia- rió, contagiando al pelirrojo.

-He convivido lo suficiente con tu hermano para decirte que todo en él es seriedad y responsabilidad, es igual que Leon o Jake.

-Solo tú tienes el carácter pasable, Steve. No me imagino hablando con tu amigo Jake, es realmente arrogante.

-Me impresiona que tu amiga rubia haya logrado compartir mesa con él; suele eludir a las mujeres que considera un fastidio…. Podría ser el hermano perdido de Leon

-Tienes razón… confío en Ada para cambiar al insípido rubio policía

-lo dudo mucho pelirroja, pero- acercó su rostro. Besando lentamente la mejilla femenina- No son ellos por quienes debemos interesarnos- Claire sonrió con picardía aún con la mano en la rodilla masculina. Steve Burnside era diferente a los compañeros con los que había llegado. De carácter interesante al ser la primera vez que conocía a un abogado como él, seguía sin entender como Sherry había logrado una conversación amena con el hombre de mirada penetrante.

-Ya es tarde- Steve desvió la mirada hasta el obscuro paisaje. El parque central daba una buena visión del entorno. La obscuridad era perfecta.

-Chris me matará cuando se entere que llegarás tarde a casa

-No tengo pensado llegar tarde- bromeó

-Pelirroja, esto aún no acaba

.

.

.

.

-Claro que sé quién es Carlos Oliveira- sonrió- Es el esposo de Ingrid. No tuve la oportunidad de asistir cuando se casaron, tuve una investigación con unos parásitos importantes.

-Ya veo, yo sí asistí a la boda. Fui el padrino- sonrió levemente.- Carlos trabaja en la misma rama militar que la mía.

-Así que eres sargento… interesante

Recorrió con la mirada el espeso bosque nocturno. El clima en Raccoon City se encontraba calmo. Personas mayores disfrutando el paseo nocturno del área sur que bordeaba el parque central. Hacía tiempo que no se tornaba un tiempo de relajación. Chris era un jefe exigente en su rama, su trabajo como sargento ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Chris Redfield como jefe principal. La reunión en Raccoon City se había planeado con esa finalidad.

-Este lugar es muy relajante- Rebecca contempló al sargento. Sus hombros tensos indicaban cierta incomodidad. Mataría a Claire por haberlo citado a cuenta propia.

-Eso creo. Edonia no es precisamente un ensueño- gruñó.

-No creo que dirigir un grupo militar en Edonia sea algo tranquilo- murmuró con suavidad. – deberíamos buscar algo entretenido.

Caminaron hasta el área de juegos de tiro. El parque central se daba a conocer por las dificultades de sus entretenimientos. Miró de soslayo percatándose de no ser visto por las personas que sabían su historial en el ejército. Ser reconocido por arruinaría el tiempo de tranquilidad que Rebecca Chambers proporcionaba.

-Es increíble la cantidad de personas que les entretiene un juego de tiro- miró con detenimiento. La multitud se removía retadora. Hombres jóvenes y mayores disputando su excelencia en el manejo de armas. Gruñó al oír los silbidos dirigidos a la castaña. Observó la zona para la práctica. La sala tallada en madera le hacía recordar sus tiempos como principiante en el ejecito. A su lado Rebecca Chambers se removía incómoda del asiento, podía sentir la mirada de las mujeres taladrarle el cuerpo al ver a su acompañante.

El llamado a los competidores llamó su atención. Tenían diez minutos para buscar armas y empezar la práctica. Tomó con rapidez la escopeta. Billy contempló en silencio los movimientos. Esperando.

-¿Una escopeta?- preguntó pausadamente. Rebecca sonrió

-Así es. ¿Cuál escoges tú?- miró el arsenal de armas. Sonrió con arrogancia al encontrar su objetivo.

-Prefiero las armas de precisión cariño- tomó el rifle de francotirador- Estas son de mi estilo

-Qué gane el mejor

-Eso tenlo por seguro. Cuando gane esperaré mi recompensa Chambers

Sintió sus mejillas arder. Billy sabía descolocarla sin intentarlo. Despejó los pensamientos concentrándose, colocándose las orejeras. El sonido del tintineo alertó a los competidores empezando el tiroteo

…

-idiotas- murmuró irritado, sosteniendo la cintilla ganadora en el tiroteo. La multitud lo observaba incrédula al acertar en todos los objetivos. Supuso que no conocían su labor experto en armas.

-Tranquilízate, Coen.- soltó con burla. El castaño tensó la mandíbula en consecuencia al coraje- Llamarte incrédulo principiante no es algo malo…lo malo fue haber golpeado al joven rubio que lo hizo- intentó suprimir la risa. Lo intentó. Apretando los labios con fuerza.

-Ese idiota lo merecía.-tomó la cinta entre sus manos. Delineando los bordes dorados del primer lugar. Seguía sin saber el paradero de Chris y Piers. Lo matarían cuando amaneciera.

-Aún hay algo que falta Rebecca- la química se tensó. Comprendiendo el significado tras las palabras

-¿Qué… quieres?

-Mph. Una buena recompensa Rebecca. Solo eso.

.

.

.

.

Contempló los alrededores con cautela después del encuentro en el restaurant. El aire nocturno se esparcía por el ambiente, sus músculos se contraían incómodamente. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Helena Harper, examinándolo. El camino al norte de la plaza se apreciaba calmo. Parejas de mayor edad paseando con cautela disfrutando, como militar la satisfacción era primordial.

Jill clavó los orbes grises al compañero del Redfield, mirando de soslayo a su amiga. El ambiente se mantenía tenso.

-¿qué los trae hasta Raccoon? No creo que sean unas vacaciones – habló Jill tratando de aminorar el ambiente. Chris ladeó la cabeza.

-Hasta los grandes militares necesitan unas vacaciones… aunque tenemos un último trabajo antes. Por eso se hizo una reunión en la cual ninguno de ellos asistió

-¿ellos?- preguntó la castaña, mirando al Piers con intriga- ¿Son más militares?

-No. Solo uno; se llama Billy Coen pero Jill ya lo conocía

-Es cierto, ustedes que estaban escondidos- rió- Estuvo en la boda de la prima de Carla.

-No. No recuerdo haberlo visto- intentó hacer memoria. Sin éxito- Solo recuerdo haberlas visto irse a la mesa rodeada de puros hombres

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la insinuación

-Bueno. Claire también estaba ahí- el castaño se giró irritado

-Eso ya lo sabemos ¿Dónde diablos está Claire ahora?-gruñó irritado. La rubia sonrió nerviosa.

-Está con ese abogado pelirrojo.

-Steve- soltó con furia- ¡Ese idiota!

-No es para tanto Chris- Habló Piers- Podría ser peor

-Piers está en lo cierto, Redfield- opinó Helena. Sonriendo. Caminado varios pasos al frente. El móvil de Jill sonrió.

-No creo que vaya a regresar pronto a tu casa Chris- habló débilmente. El castaño frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?- la rubia rió nerviosamente. Le tendió el móvil

"_Jill. Si Chris está contigo avísale que tal vez llegue tarde a casa. Steve y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer_

Sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban. Mirando con nerviosismo al Redfield mayor. Claire había sido insinuante en su mensaje.

-Ese pelirrojo- apretó los puños con fuerza. Tornándolos blancos. Clavó la vista al frente, contemplando incrédulo la escena.

-¿Acaso ese el Leon?- preguntó incrédulo. Piers fijó su mirada reconociendo al rubio policía, desconocía al mujer con quien se besaba de forma apasionada -Nunca pensé ver a Leon de esa manera

-Es demasiado extraño- opinó Piers- ¿Quién es la castaña?

-Se llama Ada- respondió Jill- Y se supone que cuidaba a Claire- el castaño apretó los puños nuevamente.

-Voy a matar a ese pelirrojo. ¡Ese idiota lo planeó todo!

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! después de pensar y pensar una vez más al fin logré terminar el capítulo el cual quería hacer más largo pero tengo poco tiempo (ando corta de inspiración también)**

**¿Cuántos pairings junté en este capítulo? Joo son varios xD**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**CandeEsp: Hola linda. Un pequeño Claire/Steve solo para ti**

**Ary Valentine: Bueno, en lo personal me alegra bastante que te guste mi historia, y si, Steve le gusta llamarle mucho con ese "mote" de cariño a Claire xD Y logró engañar a todos para hacer su movimiento de conquista**

**Gotasdelluvia: me alegro que te guste hermana. Espero que este igual.**

**Rosa Kennedy: Joo, ¡solo un poco más! Espero que esto te guste.**

** Solitaria: No, no tendrá cosas romanticonas. Pero si sus atrevimientos entre las parejas. El Shake será de los más complicados a unir, espero que esto te guste n.n**

**Nelida Roquelaure: es cierto. Leon se derretirá ante Ada o ella ante él. Quién sabe. Uno tiene que ceder xD**

**Lirionegro1: Yo también amo el Aeon. Espero que este te guste :D**

**Bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero sus comentarios, quejas y/o amenazas de muerte**

**Un saludo. Se me cuidan.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	4. Almuerzos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM con sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama de esta historia es mía. Queda prohibida su reproducción sin mi consentimiento.**

**Advertencia: Historia UA. Si no les gusta recomiendo no seguir la lectura, sin reclamos ¿Ok? Ya están advertidos**

**The War of Seduction **

_Capítulo 4: Almuerzos._

"_Relatos de personas complicadas"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Las escasas horas de sueño esperando a Claire ahora tenían consecuencias. Su cabeza palpitaba de la migraña y los ojos le ardían. Apartó las sábanas con aburrimiento mirando la habitación de huéspedes donde dormía en la casa de su pelirroja hermana. Los detalles en tonos azules creaban un ambiente cómodo. Claire tenía un buen gusto en cuanto a la decoración. Caminando por inercia se dirigió al baño, lavándose el rostro.

Sería un día agitado. Ya que había un almuerzo en son de disculpas

Secó su rostro bajando hacia la cocina. No había rastro alguno de la menor. Aunque no era de esperarse. Llegó hasta la mesa de madera, notando una nota sobre ella. La agarró leyéndola con rapidez.

"_Chris decidí dar una salida antes de que comience la reunión. Sé que es en son de disculpas y al saber las compañías masculinas que nos acompañarán, me he decidido invitar a mis amigas, ya sabes, para estar parejos…._

_Por cierto… Jill llegará para ayudarte con eso dentro de dos horas"_

-Vaya, No pierdes tiempo para nada- murmuró a la nada, mirando el reloj de pared. Según la nota se había escrito hora y media antes. La rubia Valentine llegaría en minutos pero había algo que no entendía. Su hermana no solía salir sin decir la ubicación donde se encontraba mientras que traer a su amiga era clara señal de ausencia. Solo esperaba que la rubia lo entretuviera lo suficiente para que su cerebro no se hiciera ilusiones estúpidas

…

El sonido de la puerta sonando llamó su atención brevemente. Acortó la distancia abriéndola, encarando a la mujer que sonreía con suficiencia. Portando un sencillos vestido veranero color verde. Jill miró con diversión el semblante disgustado del Redfield mayor, sus parpados levemente obscurecidos y los ojos entrecerrados, en señal de haber dormido.

¿Quién se imaginaba al gran militar ser tan perezoso? Al parecer las palabras de su amiga eran ciertas pero estaba ahí para ayudarlo con el almuerzo que el pelirrojo había insistido en realizar.

-¿Vas a invitarme a pasar, o me dejarás en la entrada?-El castaño arqueó la ceja con burla, abriéndole paso a entrar. Ambos caminaron hasta la sala de estar. El silencio se apoderó con rapidez del ambiente,

-Claire me dijo que teníamos que hacer las compras. Tardará en llegar por lo que yo voy a cocinar esta vez- sonrió nuevamente al sentir a su acompañante tensar el cuerpo. Debía admitir que tenía un carácter diferente a los hombres con los que solía lidiar. La mayoría habría aprovechado la soledad para tentarla pero él no mostraba interés en sus orbes obscuros. Solo serenidad. Digna de un agente de alto rango.

Era un buen blanco escogido para su guerra de seducción. No se equivocó cuando había optado por el mayor. Los compañeros del piloto causaban eran muy diferentes, a excepción del rubio policía, pero eso ya sería tema de Ada.

-De acuerdo. Deja enciendo en carro y nos iremos pero ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Ya llegará. Vamos, se nos hace tarde

Tomaron rumbo hasta la cochera, saliendo rumbo hasta el supermercado de Raccoon. El clima veranero era sofocante. Al divisar su objetivo tomaron rumbo hasta el estacionamiento. Chris bajó notando la diferencia. Nunca había acompañado a su hermana hasta ese lugar y solo había bastado que esa rubia hubiera hablado.

Era estúpido. Sin mencionar que nunca se dejaba llevar. El cansancio de su cuerpo lo llevaba a hacer locuras tontas. Pero no se dejaría vencer en la guerra proclamada por Steve en la boda de la prima de Carla. No se dejaría ganar.

-¡Hey rubia!- saludó una voz masculina al fondo alegre. Jill giró sonriente encontrando a un hombre castaño quien los miraba con malicia.- ¿Ya has encontrado un marido? Creo que ya era hora… eso de tener veintisiete años no es muy agradable querida- El aludido ignoró el semblante maligno que había tomado la fémina. Chris sonrió, tendiéndole la mano al hombre.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía… Carlos- Valentine abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no imaginaba que se conocieran. Al menos, no alguien tan serio y cauto como su acompañante. Carlos Oliveira había trabajado para la antigua compañía Umbrella, antes de caer. La empresa comandada por su ex jefe Wesker había caído debido al narcotráfico. Ahí era lo extraño de la situación

-Lo mismo digo Redfield, no te he visto desde los juzgados en la demanda contra la empresa ¿cómo sigue tu amigo rubio? He oído que trabajó como enfermo con la ayuda del abogado Burnside- Redfield asintió, ganando un suspiro en el castaño y la mirada intrigante de la fémina.- Eh Jill… sabía que conocías al piloto Redfield. Él fue el encargado de supervisar a la antigua empresa de Albert Wesker al saber que Derek vendía al mercado negro las medicinas. Sus amigos apoyaron mi caso, sobretodo el abogado.

-Vaya, debo decir que el mundo sí que es pequeño- comentó, sorprendida. Recordando un detalle que Rebecca había contado antes- Chambers me dijo que ahora eres casado, quien lo diría- Oliveira sonrió sutilmente.

-Me casé hace unos seis meses con la amiga de Rebecca. Creo que conoces a Ingrid Hunnigan…-La rubia asintió, volteando su vista hasta el reloj, notando que habían pasado tiempo charlando. El almuerzo sería centro de unas horas y no tenían el material para cocinar.

-Claro… Chris, se nos hace tarde para la reunión de tu hermana. Tenemos un largo menú.- ambos se despidieron retomando la caminata, la rubia sacando una lista que Claire le había dado horas antes de partir. Compraron los ingredientes necesarios y salieron rumbo al departamento de la pelirroja. Al llegar, la rubia acomodó los ingredientes para comenzar la preparación. Chris Redfield volvía a fruncir el seño en señal de descontento.

Ya era hora de empezar su primer movimiento.

"_En una guerra siempre hay dos competidores dispuestos. Hay un mediador que es ignorado mientras los competidores se esfuerzan. En una guerra de seducción se usan armas que no necesitan municiones. Basta con el primer paso… La incomodidad…"_

-Redfield

Miró con extrañez como la rubia de ojos grises comenzaba a dar pasos hacia su persona. Debía admitir que le incomodaba tener personas en acaparando su espacio personal, a la vez que le molestaba ser tomado por sorpresa. Recordó como había conocido a mujeres como la esposa de Albert. Excella Gionne solía acosarlo durante la investigación alegando interés. Y si algo había aprendido era que en la guerra siempre empezaba el primero por lo básico.

-Lo siento Valentine- acercó el cuerpo masculino, sintiendo el calor corporal de la mujer. Sus orbes grises abiertos con sorpresa- Recuerda que estás hablando con alguien como Chris Redfield- acercó la boca a su odio, susurrando lentamente las palabras. Jill sonrió arrogante, acortando más la distancia.

-¿Hola? ¿Chris? ¿Jill?- el sonoro llamado de alguien llamó su atención volviendo a tomar distancia prudente, pasos resonantes se escuchaban hasta detenerse en el área de la cocina. Claire abrió la puerta encontrando a su hermano mayor con el ceño marcado, a una distancia considerable de la rubia. Podía sentir algo extraño en el ambiente. Tenía que aclarar su incertidumbre.

-¿qué hacen sin decir nada?- cuestionó, alzando la ceja. El de los ojos cafés gruñó en respuesta saliendo de la habitación.- ¿qué sucedió, Jill? La rubia resopló dejándose caer enfadada. El hombre la había descubierto y había fracaso,

-tu hermano será más difícil de lo que pensé

,

,

,

.

Rebecca estacionó su automóvil frente a la casa marcada según Ada. No conocía la casa de la Redfield pero al fin había llegado, distinguió el flamante automóvil conducido por Billy Coen. Uno color vino estacionarse detrás seguido de una gran camioneta azul. Al parecer los invitados masculinos tenían una fascinación a los lujos, lo cual era tedioso. Bajó cruzando la calle, notando que el castaño había detenido su caminata al verla llegar.

Aquello no era bueno. Aún le debía una apuesta.

-Veo que a ti también te ha invitado Coen- habló a modo de saludo, ignorando la sonrisa maliciosa que sabía portaba el castaño. Observó a Billy asentir retomando su caminata mientras caminaban hasta la casa indicada. Al legar tocó la puerta encontrando una rubia malhumorada. Al parecer algo la había molestado demasiado ya que Jill tendía a ser orgullosa y solo se molestaba cuando fallaba en algo.

No quería saber que era.

-El patio está al fondo. Claire los espera ahí- El tono de molestia no pasaba desapercibido, al parecer el castaño se había dado cuenta. Lo tomó del brazo ignorando el gruñido ronco salido de los labios de Billy caminando hasta topar con el extenso patio perteneciente a los Redfield, árboles pequeños y el sendero de pasto cautivaba la vista. Sabía el problema que la pelirroja tenía ante lo feo e inconexo. Siempre lo volvía a mejorar.

-Creo que tomaremos asiento… al parecer somos los primeros en llegar… -jaló nuevamente al hombre haciéndolo sentarse de golpe. Golpeándose la espalda. Sintió sus mejillas arder con violencia.-Creo… que lo siento- se disculpó apenada. Coen suspiró.

-No es nada grave, que me hayas golpeado contra una silla no tiene mucho sentido. Rebecca- cuestionó, reclinándose sobre el asiento.- Pero olvidemos todo este asunto aunque eres buena en medicina, al igual que en bioquímica ¿o me equivoco?- la joven negó- Entonces no tiene mal trato ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien… aunque es mejor que no te toparas con Jill molesta, es muy violenta cuando se enoja y… - en sonido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó al fondo- Tiende a romper todo lo que esté a su alcance.

-Supongo que entonces tú eres la mejor compañía en todo esto- Respondió sin darle importancia- No he convivido con tus amistades pero deduzco que la pelirroja es más amistosa y la rubia muy amable… no le veo sentido- Las amistades de la castaña eran extrañas. No estaba acostumbrado a la invasión de su espacio como Steve con la pelirroja y estaba seguro que la rubia lo mantendría incómodo ante su inseguridad.

Definitivamente Chambers era la mejor opción.

-tú no eres la excepción Billy…

…

Claire sintió su cuerpo aprisionado contra el refrigerador de la cocina. Los orbes esmeralda la miraban con diversión, encontrando entretenido tenerla apoyada sin que ella diera indicios de apartarse, deslizó las manos hasta el rostro masculino delineando la línea de la mandíbula con suavidad, recordando los puntos básicos de la guerra que la implicaba,

-¿Qué sucede pelirroja? ¿Nerviosa?

"_Como en toda guerra habrá batallas fáciles, otras, muy difíciles de superar. Dependiendo del enemigo se sabrá que campo jugar. Si en el campo de la incomodidad está en niveles bajos o nulos se toman en paso de emergencia. Si el tiene un arma de acercamiento… la distancia es la mejor opción"_

Besó su mejilla con lentitud, tomando al pelirrojo por los hombros para después apartarlo del camino, sonriendo en señal de victoria

-Ni lo sueñes Steve… yo también soy un Redfield- el pelirrojo observó a la joven salir triunfante de la cocina. Debía admitir que tenía razón pero si algo lo determinaban como buen abogado era su persistencia. Solo tenía que esperar, un poco más para que ella conociera al experto Steve Burnside

.

.

.

.

Sherry miró con incredulidad la situación al observar a todos los recién conocidos reunidos en aquel almuerzo provocado por las tonterías de su pelirroja amiga. Chris no solía hacer el rol de hermano paranoico sobreprotector. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa faceta en el agente de la milicia y todo por un camarada suyo. Pero el Redfield tendría sus motivos, él conocía a sus amistades para saberlo. Miró de soslayo encontrando la mirada gris del que era su acompañante. Jake Muller mantenía una posición estoica, rígida en comparación a las personas sentadas. Observó a Claire ignorando al amigo del rubio, al fondo Rebecca conversando con el sargento y a la izquierda Ada quien mantenía las miradas al rubio policía. Su presencia era importante en cuanto al círculo de amistades pero no entendía como había caído en algo como eso.

-¿qué piensas?- preguntó con suavidad al tomar asiento con el rubio, notando los músculos del cuello tensos.

-Encuentro inútil estar aquí

-Oh, tranquilo… ellos son así- respondió sonriendo gentilmente. Muller volvió a prestarle atención al móvil, ignorándola.

Maldecía a la pelirroja cuando los había invitado juntos. Al parecer estaba reacio a hablar sin embargo no la alejaba, como había visto antes de llegar. Al menos lograba ser la única que toleraba su presencia.

Estos hombres eran muy difíciles, en todos los sentidos. Su posición no hacía cambio alguno. El rubio guardó nuevamente el móvil, taladrándola con la mirada gris.

-Esto es una pérdida de mi tiempo- farfulló masajeando la zona del cuello estresado. Desvió los orbes hacia la mujer pelirroja la cual repartía la comida con rapidez. Su presencia molestaba, al igual que la rubia furiosa al fondo. Ignoraba a su compañero. No era importante. Volvió la mirada hacia el costado derecho alzando la ceja. Leon Kennedy mantenía una compañía femenina sin señal de fastidio. Sherry miró en dirección al rubio notando a la novedosa pareja. No entendía como Ada convivía con alguien serio y carente como el rubio policía. Leon sería otro tema a discutir.

-¿cuándo partirás a Tatchi?- ´preguntó revolviendo la comida. Jake dejó de observar el plato taladrándole con la mirada. Muller tenía la facilidad de intimidar a las personas. Su mirada gris penetraba con brusquedad.

-Eso no debe importarte, Birkin- respondió, dando un sorbo a la bebida- ¿crees que tú puedes entretenerme en dos semanas?

-Estoy segura de eso, Jake- sonrió ladinamente. El rubio sonrió con prepotencia, caminando hacia la salida del lugar. Suspiró reclinándose sobre la silla de madera- tal vez no debí haber hecho eso.

.

.

-¿Dónde está el engreído Sherry?- suspiró ante la pregunta de Jill. Aún seguía con molestia. Mantenía una pose rígida y la mandíbula tensa. Claire se acercó hasta su posición tomando asiento. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente al ver su objetivo rubio hablar con Steve. Fruncía el ceño en señal de irritación, Burnside negaba con la cabeza mientras Chris Redfield llegaba hasta ellos. Era clara la diferencia de personalidades.

-Tenemos a un divertido. Un anciano en cuerpo de agente y un amargado arrogante que se cree intocable ¿Alentador, no?- habló Claire. Las féminas asintieron con inconformidad, notando detalles curiosos- Al menos Rebecca y Ada la pasan bien, Una intenta prestarle atención al rubio mientras Chambers trata de explicarle alguna cosa, quizás de su trabajo- dio su bebida con rapidez a la vez que Sherry degustaba el platillo. Sabía que la comida era su pasión como chef de alta categoría en Londres. Confiaba en sus platillos.

-¿Alguna de ustedes no siente una necesidad de golpear la pared de lo complicado de esta situación?- intervino la pelirroja por primera vez- No sé porque estos hombres son diferentes. Tiene un carácter muy diferente, opino que debemos intercambiar- sugirió con calma- Al menos ustedes. El pelirrojo es mi blanco pero mi hermano es un dolor de cabeza, Jill

-No creo que ellas quiera intercambiar- señaló a las mujeres al fondo- Ada es arrogante por naturaleza y recuerda que odia a tu hermano por encerrar a su primo Nicholai- Claire afirmo- Redfield maldecirá a todos cuando Ada comience a seducir a su mejor amigo- rió- será digno de ver

…

-¿Piensas eso castaña?- preguntó con sorna al ver el semblante satisfecho de Rebecca Chambers sobre la elección de la compañía. Desde su posición tenía un buen plano de la sonrisa ladina de su acompañante. Esperó en silencio la respuesta mirando el ahora ambiente nocturno.

-Puede que sí, Coen- murmuró suavemente- Tu compañía me agrada. Deberías ir con Carlos, se ha venido a vivir a Raccoon. Pienso visitarlo antes de irme antes de irme. Tengo que darle chequeo a Ingrid ahora que está embarazada- Una figura tomó asiento en la mesa. Billy miró con molestia mientras la castaña mordía su labio con nerviosismo.

Había olvidado que él asistiría a esa reunión

-parece que me tienes olvidado. Rebecca Chambers

…

Miró al rubio con interés. La tonalidad de su cabello se hacía más obscura en la noche, tornándose castaño, ignorando el rubio cenizo original. La posición de los hombros encuadrados en señal de desinterés. Los orbes azules mantenían la atención. Eran de un color azul claro.

Un hombre atractivo.

Deslizó los dedos, acariciando con suavidad la mano masculina rígida. Al parecer era verdad cuando le habían contado sobre su odio a la invasión del espacio personal. Hacía tiempo que no veía un tipo como él, la mayoría solía sonreírle como Albert Wesker antes de casarse. El rubio mantenía el semblante de incomodidad con fastidio y lo comprendía, odiabas las reuniones con desconocidos pero al parecer los individuos se conocían.

No esperaba más de sus amistades aunque sentía lástima por Valentine. Odiaba a Chris Redfield.

Leon tensó el cuerpo al sentir la mano femenina acariciar el dorso de la mano, sin titubear, de manera firme. La mayoría solía huir al no tener interés alguno pero aquella mujer con vestido rojo parecía ser diferente, decidida.

Las acciones del gobierno tenían consecuencias. Ada Wong parecía decida en pasarla con agrado, ignorando a las personas sentadas en mesas distribuidas. Desconocía a las compañías femeninas pero eso no tenía importancia. Seguirle el juego a la mujer era tentador. Por primera vez la curiosidad carcomía su sistema, devorando su sentido de racionalidad.

No lo haría. No entendía el motivo por el cual estuvieran reunidos en aquella casa de la hermana de Chris. ¿Cuál sería el motivo?

Algo le decía que no quería conocer esa respuesta.

Sintió la pierna de la castaña acariciar sutilmente la suya. No tenía expresión antigua salvo desinterés pero sabía que lo estaba retando a un juego silencioso de poder

Estaba dispuesto a ver hasta donde querían llegar.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Aquí con el capítulo cuatro de esta sensual historia. Las parejas están determinadas a hacerse caer de tanta seducción… veremos quienes serán los primeros en caer**

**Próxima pareja: Helena/Piers y Rebecca/Billy**

**Un saludo. Se me cuidan mucho.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


End file.
